Sango The Raccoon
Sango the Raccoon is a character created by Gamergirl304. She is a white and grey raccoon with two tails. She lives in Fow Toth and is part of the towns Crime fighting team, the N Squad. History Early Life Sango was born on the island region of Apajon.. When she was little she always loved playing around during the afternoon and early at night. She often went to her aunts house to visit her and her grandfather and cousin Kamego. Kamego and Sango hung out together alot and Sango's older brother, Miku, sometimes joined them. Parents Death When Sango was around 8 years old her parents got into a mysterious accident. She wasn't told any details but she did know her parents were gone forever. To help her and Miku keep their minds off that their aunt and uncle began to teach them how to use their powers over sound. Sango was having some trouble with it at first but with her brothers help she eventually got the hang of it. Moving When Miku turned 18 he decided that he and Sango should go to a region west of Apajon named Setax. When they arrived in the new region they traveld around till they came across Fow Toth Town. They liked the city and decided to stick around in it. While playing at a park she she met up with an ornage hedgehog who was playing basketball by herself. The hedgehog noticed Sango watching her and asked her to join in. The two played for a while and then went somewhere to eat. There the hedgehog introduced herself saying her name was Lace. AFterwards the two hung out often and become really good friends. Green Traveler After living in Fow Toth for some time Sango began to know the place better and feel more at home. She would often go with Lace to her shooting practice or to other places. Sango had no intention on learning how to use a gun but Lace was able to help her improve her aim with her sound attacks. While they were walking around downtown one day the ran into a ngreen hedgehog that Lace had never seen in town before. Both of them were curious about the hedgehog so they went up to met her. The hedgehog introduced herself as Lyra, a traveler from a far off village. When they found out she didnt have a place to stay Lace offerd her to stay at her house. Lyra accepted and then they both showed her around Fow Toth. When Sango met up with Lyra and Lace the next day, Lyra told them about how her village had been destroyed and that she was looking for her brother Solo. Lace suggest that she stay in Fow Toth and rest. After some more talking with Sango and Lace, Lyra decided to stay but said she still wasnt going to give up on her brother. The N Squad For the past few months the crime rates in Fow toth had been begining to rise darstectly. After notecing this Sango and the other wanted to do something about it. While hanging out at the park Sango came up with the idea of starting a team to help out around the town. Lyra and Lace liked the idea and began making plans for forming the team. After they found a place to be the HQ they looked for other members to join. They soon found a blue cat named Sam and a bunny named Liz. THe people of the town welcomed the forming of the team wich really did help out with the crime. The team became popular around twon and infamous with the gangs and other wrongdoers. Sango being the youngest in the team took on most of the smaller missions or went with a partner. AFter seeing that Sango was able to take care of herself and that the rest of the N Squad was taking really good care of her, Miku decided to head of and travel around the rest of Setax. Sango was sad and didnt want him to go but Miku told her that he had something important to do and had to go. He promised to come back sometime later no matter what and that he would keep in touch and call her whenever he could. Mysterious Stranger During a late night pratrol of Downtown Fow Toth Sango spotted an emerald on the floor. After picking it up a couple of thugs came out from the dark weilding weapons and started running at her. Sango paniced and started running as fast as she could. She accidently ran into an alley with a dead end. Right when she thought they were going to attack her a black appeard and quckly took all of them down.Sango thanked her for rescuing her and later ask her to join the N Squad. The hedgehog accepted and her and Sango became close friends. While running an arend at one of the flea markets downtown Sango ran into a pink animal. Shr apologized for running into her and introduced herself. The animal said her name was Lupe, one of the local high school students.They quickly became friends and often saw eachother when Sango had to go to the flea market. Sango later introduced her to some of the other memebers of the N Squad. New Mission While out on patrol one day Sango and Dante decided to take a brake and go with Lupe and her friends to have lunch. While they were eating Sango took out the emerald she had found downtown to show them. Lupe said it looked like one she had found at the flea market and took hers out as well. The emeralds began to glow and give off chaos energy so they put them away. Shortly after a magenta hedgehog blasted through the wall right next to them and started asking for the emeralds. Dante sent Sango and the other to clear out the place and leave. Sango left reluctently and after getting everyone out safely went to get Sam for help. When they returned Sam distracted Rean so that Dante could get one of her strongest moves in. After she had blasted her Rean fled. Sango then flew Dante back to the N Squad HQ so that she could clean up her wounds. Personality Sango is a kind hearted girl. Shes very friendly and cares alot for her friends and family. She likes playing around and having fun but will stay on task if shes on a mission. Sango dosnt like seeing people get hurt or be sad. Even when shes fighting someone she will usually say sorry after hitting them or beating them. Whenever she sees someone who seems sad she will try to cheer them up and bring a smile on their face. Cause of her kind narute shes has become friends with many people in Fow Toth and has also made her a target for the gang memebers of the town. Most of them underestimate her thinking shes weak and end up regreting it after they get in a ifhgt with her. Abilities Sango can use both of her tails to fly through the air. Sango has a special ability that runs through her family that allows her to manipulate sound. She can use various attacks using sound. She can create blast of sound that can be strong enough knock people off their feet and can also make high pitched sounds that will damage her opponents ears. By damaging their ears she can cause them pain, mess up their balance and make them nauseous. Another of her sound attack she uses is to induce sleep by singing certain melodies. She can use this to make opponents drowsy or fall asleep during battle or help a friend get to sleep. She can also use her power over sound to change the way things sound. She can make someone sound like a differnt person or change the way anything else sounds. Weakness Sango dosnt like hurting others and hesitated often when shes fighting. This could leave an opening for someone to attack her. Sango is also overly trusting and some people tend to take advantage of that. Relations Friends/Alllies Lace The Hedgehog (Best Friend) Lyra The Hedgehog (Best Friend) Dante Nantal (Really Close Friend) Liz The Bunny Sam The Cat Lupe the Doggat Miku The Raccoon (Brother) Enemies/Rivals Jane The Hedgehog Paul The Hedgehog Princess The Hedgehog April The Hedgehog Rean Theme Lullaby By Mandah - This song mostly refers to Sangos bility to make people go to sleep by singing. Trivia Sango's color scheme was inspired by my old MP3 player Sango was the second character I created Sango likes wearing Christmas colors since its her favorite holiday The reason people where chasing her before was because she had found a chaos emerald down town Gallery File:Sango Silhouette.png | Silhouette Of Sango File:Dark Sango.png | Sango in her Dark Form File:Sango_New_Recolor.png Category:Sonic characters Category:Raccoons Category:Females Category:Gamergirl's Characters Category:Heroes